nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wikia! This wiki is all about the Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Series. This series wiki follows Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, and their friends as they go to new worlds outside of PBS Kids studios and Disney studios and Nature Cat's neighborhood in Chicago and Nice and Friendly Corners where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world. Notes NOTE 1: This is a completely pretend and written Adventures Series. So, no videos of the films and such at all since Pokemonlover1 does not know how to do it. NOTE 2: This Adventures Series takes place immediately after the events of the series finales of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Wild West. NOTE 3: This series is NOT related to the entire Pooh's Adventures continuity. NOTE 4: The Main Adventures Intro for all the movies, short films and TV specials is a mix-up with the intros of the actual TV shows "Nature Cat" and "Sheriff Callie's Wild West". NOTE 5: The intro for all Chronicles episodes, specials and movies is a mix-up of the instrumental of the "Nature Cat" and "Sheriff Callie's Wild West" outros from the end credits. NOTE 6: The end credits music for the Chronicles episodes, specials and movies is the instrumental version of the Yes I Can theme song was taken from each of the end credits of all 3 video volumes of "Yes, I Can! featuring the Muppet Babies" which was under the "Jim Henson's Preschool Collection" line. * Different versions of the instrumental of Yes I Can theme song is used during each of the end credits of 3 video volumes of Jim Henson's Preschool Collection's "Yes, I Can! featuring the Muppet Babies". NOTE 7: Despite the shows Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Wild West themselves are kid friendly shows, this Adventures series does feature guns and violence, which is why our heroes needed weapons to protect themselves from danger and enemies. Contents * Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Series * Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures TV Series * Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Chronicles * Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of VeggieTales * Team Nice and Friendly Nature * Adventures Teams * Heroes * Voice Cast * Allies * Villains * Villains Voice Cast * Main Quotes and Scenes * Quotes * Team convoy * Elements of Harmony * Romantic Couples * Relationships * Places * Songs Spin-Off Series * Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series * The Equestria Girls' Adventures Series * Ash Ketchum's Adventures Series * The Muppet Babies' Adventures Series * The Dinotrux Gang's Adventures Series * TMNT's Adventures Series * Scrooge McDuck's Adventures Series * The 7D's Adventures Series * The Brave Little Toaster's Adventures Series * CatDog's Adventures Series * The Loonatics' Adventures Series * The Backyardigans' Adventures Series * The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series * Lightning McQueen's Adventures Series * Roary the Racing Car's Adventures Series * Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series * Kion's Adventures Series * The Smurfs' Adventures Series * Unikitty's Adventures Series * Teen Titans' Adventures Series * Bob the Builder's Adventures SeriesCategory:Browse Category:Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wikia